dragonherofandomcom-20200213-history
Villains(Hak, The Dragon, and The Devil)
ATTENTION! THIS PAGE IS BASICALLY SOLID SPOILERS! This page explains about the 3 main antagonists of the game: Hak, the Great Demon of Death; The Zardonian Dragon of Darkness, Death Itself; and The Devil, who was once God's right-hand man until he chose darkness. Story of Hak Hak was always one of the leading demons in Satan's league, with his two brothers and his sister by his side. He has two brothers: Gelzar, the youngest, and Jerek, the oldest, as well as his sister Lady Haki. They grew up doing nothing but evil, under the Devil's command, as they wanted to follow him, and never learned anything but the ways of darkness. When the Dragon was having difficulty overpowering the citizens of Zardonia, Hak tore a hole through the sky and came down in a burst of death, slaying all that he could, as the Dragon had always been his best friend, as he was the most evil friend, so they could bring destruction upon people together. In the last war, Hak will be in his castle, preparing to slay the citizens of Zardonia, but not expecting the Dragon Hero to come and kill him. Story of the Zardonian Dragon of Darkness The Zardonian Dragon of Darkness, also known as Death Itself, is made of pure death, and does nothing but bring death by serving the Devil, as the Devil is his master. The Devil created the Dragon, as he knew that the Dragon would bring death and only death. Hak is the best friend of the Dragon, as they do all of their evil acts together. And then there was the war. The Dragon wanted to bring death to all civilization, attempting to do what the angels are destined to do. The Dragon started the war, because he hated civilization, and he wanted nothing but evil for the world, but they wouldn't listen to him for the most part, as they were stuck in their own ways, creating their own ways of destructing themselves, and he could stand it no longer, so he just wanted to slay them all, physically as well as spiritually. During this war, almost all had their souls slain by this dragon, and all those who did not, in addition to the ones who did lose their souls, had died physically. There was a time in the war that the Dragon had trouble, though; the team of heroes was too good at protecting the capital, Fadorel; so the Dragon called on his old friend Hak to pierce through the sky with his sword of death, and help slay the world. In the last war, the Dragon will be in his castle, preparing to slay the souls of the remaining citizens of Zardonia, but not expecting the team of heroes to come and slay him. Story of the Devil The Devil, also known as Lucifer or Satan, was once created by God and at his right hand, until he turned evil, in which case he had become fallen and took a large amount of angels with him to turn against God. The Devil is the creator of all evil and deception, and created the Dragon and Hak, in addition to Hak's two brothers and his sister, in addition to all the other evil he had created.